happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of Big Paw
The Legend of Big Paw is a Specy Spooktacular VI episode. Starring * Mew * Cryptie Featuring * Meow * Renee * Cuddles * Giggles * Flaky * Flippy Appearances * Truffles * Mojo * Yorkie * Nutley Plot At sunset Mew is relaxing on a lawn chair with her sister Meow. All of a sudden she hears a loud STOMP! They go out to investigate and noticed that there's large paw. Meow decided that she should call Cryptie about the large paw. Meow tells Cryptie about the paw and Cryptie takes a look at the paw before taking a picture of it. He tells Meow that they will find the monster and Meow thanks them before Cryptie and Mew drove off. Meanwhile, Renee was taking a walk until a knife and sword cut off her arms. She screams in pain before a ball hits her in the chest, sending her down a well. Cryptie is throwing objects out of his truck until he finds a map and flashlights. He hands Mew a flashlight and looks at the sunset. He tells her that they must follow the sunset in order to find Big Paw and the journey begins. Cuddles, Giggles and Flaky are camping in the woods. Then Flippy comes and joins them in the camping. Flippy then hears some rustling in the bushes and he looks through them to know what's going on. However, he gets scared when he sees the figures which turned out to be just Cryptie and Mew. Cryptie asks Flippy if he has seen a paw this big before and shows him a picture. Flippy says "No". Suddenly, they hear a loud rustling from the bushes. Mew shivers and looks through the bush, but three bears jump out of the bush and attack Cuddles, Toothy, Flaky and Flippy. Crypie and Mew escape before they could get killed. Meanwhile, Cryptie and Mew get tired from all that running when suddenly, they found a rock with moss which shows them that Big Paw might've went east so they went east. Unfortunately, they fall off of a cliff which means that they should've went west. At the bottom of the cliff, Yorkie and Mojo are playing leapfrog before getting crushed by Cryptie and Mew. Then, Cryptie and Mew hear a loud howl. Mew goes west instead of east because of the cactus patch when suddenly, she bumps into a werewolf. The werewolf roars at her and Mew screams before Cryptie pulls her arm away and saves her. Meanwhile, Cryptie and Mew get anxious because they still didn't find Big Paw. Then they see a cave and when they walk towards it, a shadow of a monster appears making Cryptie to believe that it's Big Paw. However it's actually a cave cat and snatches the photo from Cryptie. The Cave Cat tells his friends to eat the little black cat and the cave cats run over Cryptie and pick up Mew and eat her. After the credits, a mysterious shadow-like figure jumps out of the well, which in fact that is the reincarnation of Renee. Deaths * Renee falls into the well. * Flaky, Giggles, Cuddles and Flippy are killed by some bears (Off-Screen). * Mojo and Yorkie are crushed by Cryptie and Mew. * Cryptie gets run over by the cave cats. * Mew is eaten by the cave cats. Injuries * Before Death, Renee's arms are cut off by a knife and sword. Trivia * This is the first episode of Specy Spooktacular VI. * The events of this episode actually came before It's To Die For since Nutley became the reincarnation of Renee. * Truffles is seen hiding in the cave cats' cave. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular